The Tale of Kansuke Akamatsi
by Hokage Kansuke
Summary: A young Chunin with his team hunt after the masked Shinobi who attack the Hidden Leaf Village.


The blade swung down with an unmatched force, and it smashed through its target, burying itself in the wood below. The man wielding it, though aged with wrinkles and spots of grey, wielded it with a tremendous force. He let out a groan of satisfaction, as he wiped off his now dirtied blade. His hand reached down, gently taking the remaining, chopped up pieces and quickly ushering them into a small bowl.

The blade was quickly put away, and his feet began to move, carrying him towards the door. He could here the cries of the last one he left behind ringing in his ears, begging constantly. A calloused hand slowly gripped the door bell, a tiny amount of red splatter still over it. The door slowly opened. " One medium fruit salad, and a boar steak"!

Kansuke, a pale teen, with his black hair leaning into his face started groaning louder. " Than stop talking about and put it in front of me"! He said impatiently. He rubbed his hands together, staring longingly at the steak, hovering just out of his reach. " Hold it Kansuke, your tab is nearly running me dry. Your going to need to pay this time". Kansuke let out a small nervous laugh and turned his head to his companion. " Tami, would you, uh mind"?

Tamami sighed, throwing some more coins onto the bar. " I swear one day Kansuke I'll call in all of your debt". Kansuke gave a big smile. " Don't worry I'll pay you back I promise". The old man laid the warms teak in front of Kansuke, who before it had even hit the bar was devouring it. Tamami watched him with her blue eyes as he devoured his food. " You ate breakfast 6 hours ago, had a snack at 11:00, how in gods name can you possibly keep eating"? She asked, wondering how her skinny friend could shove so much food in his mouth and remain one of the skinniest people in the village. She shook her head.

" You having fun on your date". A deep, slow voice said from above. Kansuke fell backwards, landing on the dirt below, looking upwards to see the muscular form of there Sensei, along with Yuko, the third and fourth members of there team. Though Yoku and Kansuke were similar in appearance, there were major differences between the two. Yoku came from a very strict clan, dating back hundreds of years into the villages history. He was trained vigorously from a young age to be the best possible Shinobi he could be.

Kansuke came from a long line of nobodies, with himself being the only person in his family to go to the ninja academy, and become Chunin. He fought hard, and even received personal training from the Sixth Hokage himself, learning one of his signature jutsus, the rasengan a few years back. The Sixth Hokage even attempted to teach Kansuke Sage-jutsu, but Kansukes body could not take in nature energy efficiently enough for it to work.

Tamami, however was quite different from the both of them. Her long wavy brown hair went halfway down her body. She came from a line of very skilled, very recognized artists, and she herself used the ninja beast scroll jutsu of her grandfather. On her back, you could always find a scroll wrapped up, with several brushes and ink bottles, in case a fight arose.

Yuko jumped to the ground. " Try not to be so clumsy". He said. " If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead". Kansuke stood, not at all angered by the comment, which was unusual. " Yoku, Namikaze Sensei, your back from your mission"! Namikaze Sensei cracked his neck. " Well, we actually got back yesterday, but we had to report immediately to the Hokage". Kansukes eyes lit up. " So what did you learn? Did you find out where the Gedo Mazo was hidden"? Namikaze Sensei shoo his head. " Theres still not heads or tails of that damned thing". He jumped down. " Which is good and bad". He said, rubbing his chin, his blonde, spiky hair held down by his headband.

"No ones seen heads or tails of the statue since the fourth great ninja war Kansuke, I highly doubt anyone can find it". Tamami added. " But if someone does, and that person decides its time to try to revive the ten tails again, that could be apocalyptic". Yoku cut in. Kansuke laughed. " Lord Hokage took care of that think, as long as he's here we have nothing to worry about". Namikaze Sensei sighed. " Lord Hokage dealt with it, but even he could barley take it down with an entire army behind him. Not to mention he was your age when he did it. He's an old man now". Kansuke gave a beam. " And he still took down a group of rogue ninja last month"!

Namikaze Sensei sighed as he looked at Kansuke. In a lot of ways, Kansuke was just like his father. They were both impulsive, taking the biggest of risks for the smallest reward, and never doubting his loyalty to his friends. But Kansuke was different, even from the Sixth Hokage. He had the keen ability, without a Sharingan, to copy jutsu over time. Some even say he would take the title of Copy Ninja, a title revered to Lord Kakashi and Lord Kakashi alone. If Kansuke could touch you, he could channel your chakra into his system, leaving you weaker, and him stronger. Along with copying the nature, and jutsu abilities of the person he touched.

However, He cant retain the jutsu very long. He can fully absorb a persons chakra, and if he does so there powers last longer in him. But the second there chakra runs out, so does his knowledge of there jutsu. There has been no one like him in the history of the Shinobi world, and people have been trying to take that power from him since he first was set out on a mission. His powers were known throughout all of the lands.

Suddenly, a group of Shinobi jumped down. " Jiraiya Namikaze! We have urgent news". He looked up at them. " Out with it then, don't keep me waiting". They panted, obviously rushing here. " Lord Hokage...he's been attacked...poison gas". They uttered. Suddenly, Namikaze took off, lightning fast in the direction of the Hokages Office. " Who would poison Lord Hokage"! Tamami said, but her two other team mates had already bolted in the direction of the Hokages Office.


End file.
